Every Storm Runs Out of Rain
by burnskd
Summary: The Doctor is done with disappointing Rose. What happens when the two of them are stuck in the TARDIS that burns as hot as the tension between the two friends? What happens when the Bad Wold can sense the Oncoming Storm? Titles are based off of songs about rain. Rated M just to be on the safe side. R&R.
1. Raindrops on Roses

**Author's note: WARNING! This story contains some sexual innuendos and physical contact between the Doctor and Rose that clearly step over their relationship boundaries defined by the writers of Doctor Who. This story is purely for fun. I am not trying to rewrite their relationship. Also, I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was just past midnight on the TARDIS when Rose, who was sleeping comfortably in her room, was jostled awake and thrown from her bed by the shaking of the TARDIS. Unaware of what just happened, Rose quickly untangled herself from her covers, threw her dressing robe over the shorts and tank top she had slept in, and tore open the door of her bedroom. She paused for a moment, debating on putting shoes on before walking to the control room, but at the sound of the Doctor's sudden scream, decided to ignore the chill of the metal grated floor and quickly ran down the corridor to the source of scream.

* * *

Having just been mysteriously and suddenly tossed from the time vortex, the Doctor feverishly started flipping switches and pulling levers in hopes of righting the wrong, but his attempts to redirect the TARDIS did nothing. There was no response from her. With a slight hint of fear in his eyes, he reached up to stroke her power core in his usual way.

"Hey. What'd you go and do that for, eh? What's wrong- AAAHHHH!" The Doctor let out a pained scream and quickly retracted his burned hand from the console. The TARDIS was white hot, and for no apparent reason. The Doctor tried to recall if she had suffered in damage during his and Rose's last outing, he could think of none. It was not their destination that had the TARDIS destressed because they were simply heading back to 21st century London for Jackie's birthday. With a puzzled expression, the Doctor took the TARDIS out of flight and allowed it to float in space, hoping that giving her a chance to rest would help cool her down.

Clutching his seared and blistering hand, the Doctor walked out of the control room and down a corridor to the medical bay, grabbed the supplies he needed, and quickly walked back to the control room. He didn't want his eyes to leave the console too long in case something appeared that would help him better understand the TARDIS's dilemma, so he plopped himself down on the bench and began working on his hand. That's when Rose suddenly appeared.

* * *

She looked tired and frazzled as she ran into the control room. A worried look on her face and her robe falling off of her shoulders to reveal very little clothing beneath was cause enough for the Doctor to grin inwardly to himself, but he quickly stopped after he realized how panic-stricken she looked.

"Rose, what's wrong."

"What'd ya mean 'wha's wrong'? I got thrown out of my bed, and then I heard you scream, so I came runnin'."

"Oh... Right, yeah," the Doctor responded quietly, and then put his disheveled and embarrassed face back down at his hand as he began to explain what had happened with the TARDIS. "I'm afraid we'll have to land her to let her cool off," he began by looking up rather nervously, "that also means we'll have to put off your mum's birthday," he tentatively finished. The Doctor knew how important it was to Rose to see her mum. After all, he was the one who had practically stolen her away from her home with the promise of showing her the stars. Throughout all of the chaos of their lives, all of the danger and running, and all of the fear of not being able to see each other again, visits to her mum were the one thing that he could guarantee for her. He was the last person in the universe who wanted to stand between her and home, but this time it was unavoidable. It hurt him even more when he looked up and saw her disappointed face.

" 'S alright," she finally said, "We have a time machine... We can always just, I dunno, pop back in time and see her." She tried her best to hide her disappointment behind her trademark tongue-in-teeth smile, but the Doctor was not fooled by the tears that were starting to pool inside her eyes. It was then that she noticed his hand.

"Doctor, my god your hand," she exclaimed as she rushed over to his side and sat herself down on the bench. He tried to hide the wince as she placed one hand under his and the other on his fore arm.

"It's just a small burn, Rose. I'll be fine in a few hours," he reassured her as he placed the last cooling patch on top and wrapped it. Unconvinced, she let her hands linger on his arm as she searched for... something... in his brown eyes. She decided there was something there, definitely, but not what she was looking for. Sadness, or longing, perhaps.

She suddenly noticed how close her face was to his, and one of them- she wasn't sure which one- had closed the distance between their bodies. She leaned in a little closer and was able to feel his shallow breaths on her face. She loved the way he smelled of herbs and freshly mowed grass, his breath almost tropical. For what felt like hours, but was only seconds, they sat like that, each debating whether or not to lean just that last inch closer. Finally Rose thought to herself, "What the hell," as her pounding heart urged her forward in anticipation...

"Planet of a Thousand Storms," he breathed as he quickly stood and walked towards the control panel.

" 'M sorry," Rose asked, left disappointed for the second time that morning.

"The Planet of a Thousand Storms," he repeated, "It rains there all the time. It'll be the perfect spot to land the TARDIS. Let the rain cool her off." Rose sat on the bench with a stunned look which she quickly hid as he turned to face her.

" 'Course, yeah," she muttered. After a long pause she added, "I'm gonna make some tea. Want any?"

"That be lovely, Miss Tyler." He smiled as she walked toward the kitchen, but it quickly faded once she had gone. He was alone, once again, with his thoughts.

* * *

He was not oblivious, of course. He was completely and painfully aware that he had just left his favorite person in the whole universe disappointed for the second time that night. He wanted to tell himself that he didn't know what made him not kiss her, but he would be lying to himself. He was a Time Lord. The last Time Lord. He always knew what made him stop when he came ever so close to loving her. He didn't like to think about it, but he knew there would be a day where he and Rose could never be together again. He tried to convince himself that he would only be hurting her by promising her his hearts and then not being there to give them to her, but he knew better. Yes, Rose would be hurt, but it would kill him. She was the greatest adventure that had ever happened to him, and he'd be damned if he were to do anything that would make her leave. Because if she did leave... he would miss her. He would miss her deep brown eyes, her soft blonde hair that smelled of honey and brown sugar, her famous smile, the way she wiggled when she laughed. But most of all, he would miss the way she made him feel.

He caught himself just before a tear rolled down his cheek as he ran a hand through his ruffled brown hair.

"Planet of a Thousand Storms it is then," he whispered to himself, flipping switches and pushing buttons. When finally he felt the familiar thud of the TARDIS landing accompanied by the roar of rain on the roof, he gave the console one last comforting pat and swaggered off, hands in his pockets, down the corridor to his room.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave a review.**


	2. Let it Rain Let it Pour

Rose had just finished making the tea as the sound of rain hit the roof began to resonate in the kitchen. Still in her sleepwear, she was headed back down the hallway to the control room when a flash of movement caught her wandering eye. She knew it was the Doctor, not because he was the only other person on the ship, but because she could sense his twisting emotions in the way he rushed down the hall and through a door, almost as if he didn't want her to see him. He may not have looked that same as he did before he regenerated, but he was still very much an oncoming storm. She followed him silently through the door to what turned out to be his bedroom and stood in the doorway taking the sight in. There in the middle of a very plain- no, plain wasn't the right word at all- humble, simple room was her best friend, the Doctor, perched on the edge of a bed that looked barely used. Different gadgets lined the tops of tables and dressers along with several misplaced books scattered along the shelves or stacked in corners. What broke Rose's heart however, was not the state of the unused room, but the state of the man who now sat with his head in his hands, shoulders slumped, and back heaving from silent sobs.

"You need sleep," Rose stated lovingly.

"I've told you Rose," the Doctor gasped as he raised his head up and place it on top of his hand which was no longer wrapped, "the superior genetics of Time Lords means-"

"Oh save it," Rose exclaimed as she crossed the floor and placed both cups of tea on the stand next to his bed. He ignored them. Then she walked around the room to the opposite side of the bed, climbed across, and began reaching for collar of his coat to pull it off but was immediately stopped when he stood up and left her sitting there on the bed staring at him.

"Please don't do this Rose," he begged. She knew he wasn't telling her something. Something big. The storm outside seemed to agree with her.

"Tell me what's wrong," she retorted. He rolled his eyes and turned his back as she got off of the bed and stood in front of him.

"Rose I- I'm fine. You shouldn't be in here." He closed his eyes, lowered his head and pointed to the door.

"Don't you dare..." Rose started as she gripped is healed hand and spun him around to face her, "...lie to me." When he opened his defeated eyes, Rose noticed the heavy shadows under them and the sadness within them. Then suddenly, just when she thought she had won, his face changed and his eyes grew darker.

"Rose, I hate disappointing you for a third time tonight, but it seems to be what I'm good at. Please... get out." He hardly believed his own words, but he knew he had meant them. He didn't want her to see him like this. He felt utter sadness as Rose's hands left his and she walked towards the door. What she did next, however, filled him the tiniest bit of relief, joy... and anger.

"No," she answered. The room was now silent except for the rain that was roaring down the sides of the ship as both friends stared each other down, neither one daring to break the connection. Finally, Rose left the door and walked towards him, arms outstretched, ready to catch him should he fall.

"Rose, please..."

"What about all of those times you have helped me?"

"Rose, no. I don't want this." They were now yelling over the sound of the rain.

"Just let me help you, this one time."

"Rose, I said no."

"I know how to make it better." Rose had finally reached him and had forced her arms around his body, pinning his arms to his side and restricting his every movement. But it was not a conventional hug, She squeezed him rather hard and allowed her body to but pressure against all of his, the whole time looking at his face and speaking. She was more holding him than hugging.

"Rose! No!" He fought it. He fought her. He didn't want her comfort, not now, but he knew he needed it. Still, he fought hard. He thrashed his whole body to force her to let go, she didn't. He pulled at his arms to force her off, but still she did not budge. Suddenly, the small amount of anger he felt earlier came rushing out and he did all he could to toss her off of him, but she remained. The whole time the storm thundered outside.

"I know it hurts, Doctor. Let it hurt because I have got you. You're gonna fight against it at first," she said as softly as she could over the sound of the rain, "and it's only gonna get worse before it gets better." At this point the Doctor was no longer yelling words, just yelling. Screaming. Screaming for every person he had ever wronged, everything horrible he had ever done to anyone, his own planet, his own people, anyone he had ever ruined, disappointed, forgotten: they all hurt. And the one person he loved but could never tell was forcing him to hurt.

"But eventually, the pressure I'm putting on your body is gonna constrict your blood vessels..."

But he knew that she would never let him forget all those he had saved. How many planets he had protected, how many lives he had spared... How he had saved her.

"...and your hearts will begin to slow down." She was pleased. He was no longer fighting her. Instead, he had fallen to his knees in her arms and was racked again by heaving sobs. He did not try to hide anything from her now. Finally, she removed her arms from around his body and moved them to his face, lifting it up so he could see her eyes. "Please believe me, Doctor." He moved his mouth to speak, but he could not say anything. He didn't want to say anything. He just simply closed his eyes and let her wrap her arms around his head as he wrapped his around her waist.

* * *

Somehow, as Rose looked at his tired eyes, she saw a glint of darkness still lingering. After several long moments of sitting on the floor with each other, Rose once again slid her hands under his coat collar to remove it. This time he did not protest, he simply stared out the single window at the rain. Once the coat was off his shoulders, Rose slid it all the way off and tossed it down by the bed. Then, again without protest, she removed his tie. And then his shoes. He was surprised at himself when he found that he was slightly disappointed she had not removed more of his clothing.

Finally she pulled him up onto the bed and crawled in next to him under the covers. So many times had she asked him to stay with her at night, she was not about to leave him by himself now. When she had turned out the light, she snuggled even closer to him, place her hand on his chest, and promptly fell asleep. With the room silent except for the continuing rain, the Doctor finally allowed himself to surrender to sleep with the scent of honey and brown sugar on his nose. With the forgotten cups of tea turning cold next to him, he slept well... for a few hours at least.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if that chapter was a little confusing so I'll try to explain what was happening. Basically, when cows are sent off to slaughter, they are put in a machine that squeezes them gently on both sides for an extended period of time. This forces their blood vessels to constrict, their heart rate to slow, and eventually calms them down. Rose is applying the same technique to the Doctor, but he is fighting it. It's basically a really forceful hug.**


	3. We Set Fire to the Rain

**Author's Note: You have been warned. This is the M rated chapter. I tried to add a level of elegance and dark mystery to it. Almost as if the doctor doesn't realize what he's doing, but doesn't really care either.**

* * *

The Doctor had only been asleep for a few hours- granted they were some of the best hours of sleep he had ever had- but his frantic mind refused to let his tired body rest. He woke slowly, taking his time to open his eyes in the dark room, listening intently to the rain still running down the window. He was surprised, and elated, to see his beloved companion still fast asleep between his arm and his chest. All the times she had begged him to stay with her in her bed, he would lie with her only long enough for her to fall asleep, sometimes a little longer, before he was up again tinkering with gadgets, reading books, or just sitting in the control room alone. And yet here she was, fulfilling a promise he hadn't asked her to make.

There he is again, always disappointing his Rose Tyler. He knew now that he would never be able to live up to the kind of person she was. He would never have the simple human decency she had. Then again he wasn't human. But oh! how he wished he could be, even for just a second. He was amazed at how his beautiful Rose could make a god wish to be human. He was aware that on that faithful day when he had grabbed her hand and whispered "Run" that he hadn't saved her... She had saved him. She saved him from the turmoil of losing his home, saved him from the turmoil inside his mind. She saved him from being alone with just himself. She promised him forever. And Rose hadn't stopped there. She hadn't just saved him. She made him live again. She gave him a new, fiery, heated passion for everything in the universe. Now he wanted to show her what she had given him. Yes, he knew indeed that he loved her. And he wanted to live and love and have passion _with her!_ And he wasn't about to disappoint her again. Finally, he rolled over onto his side, so close to her that he was almost on top of her, and began stroking her hair and tracing her jawline as he whispered in her ear.

"Rose. Rose, wake up," he cooed as he jostled her shoulder. "Please wake up, Rose. I need you."

* * *

It was the second time that night Rose had been woken up, but this time was much nicer and much more pleasant. She shivered as the Doctor's whispering sent chills down her spine. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal the Doctor's curious half-smile and his own longing brown eyes, but there was a hint of darkness in them. An elegant, warm darkness... but a darkness none the less. One she kicked herself for almost enjoying. They stared at each other for a moment, taking in their close proximity and the weight of each other's half-asleep body on their own. Rose was shaken from her reverie though when the Doctor's cool lips collapsed on top of her own, taking every ounce of air she had with him. She longed to stay just like this, but knew her Doctor would have never... It was her this time who quickly pulled away, leaving him staring sadly at her in bewilderment. Wasn't this what she had wanted earlier, or had he disappointed her again?

"Doctor," she gasped in a low breathy voice, "wha's wrong?" He waited a long moment to move or speak, but when he did, he wrapped his arm around her waste, lowered his head, and whispered so longingly, so yearningly into the crease of her neck.

"Please..." he begged as his mouth hovered just under her chin, waiting.

Rose glanced out the window at the rain, hoping for some inspiration of poetry, but all she came up with was "Go on then," as if allowing a child to ransack a candy store.

Still she whispered, "Go on then," and she closed her eyes as his cool lips brushed her neck. As he did so, she lifted her hand to his face, running her nimble fingers along every bump and bruise, almost trying to memorize the way his face felt. She ran them down through his hair, across his ear to his cheek, and finally along his stubble line where the first signs of his needing to shave were beginning to appear. She traced the scent of herbs and grass across his face, hovering just above his cheek bone before leaving the slightest kiss in the corner of his eye. She saw the slightest hint of his smile at this. In return, he ran his hand previously wrapped around her waist along her side before finally letting it slide under her tank top towards her chest, but stopping just short, an action which made her fidget and him smile cunningly. It was then that both of them realized he still had his dress shirt and slacks on from earlier, a small problem that both of them agreed to right.

* * *

The Doctor ran one hand under the small of Rose's back and the other under her shoulder, lifting her up into a sitting position as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Making the decision that the process would be easier if they both were standing, the Doctor took her hands and led her off of the bed onto the carpet next to his crumpled coat, tie, and shoes. As they both allowed their mouths to explore the other's, one by one the buttons on the Doctor's white shirt gave way to bare chest. He shivered as she slid the garment off his shoulders, letting it fall down his arms to the floor. Next to go was Rose's tank top as the Doctor curled his fingers around the edge of the material, folding the fabric up and lifting it up over her hair. That too was tossed to the floor with his coat. Now came their true test as Rose fiddled with the buckle of her companions belt, all the while taking in the sight of his small but strong chest until finally the clatter of metal hitting the floor was heard over the continuing sound of the rain. They continued in this manner, taking turns of removing each others barriers until they both lied naked under the covers, feeling the heat and weight each other against their own exposed body.

The Doctor relished in the ecstasy of letting his senses run wild. Rose's familiar honey and sugar scent tickled his nose as he took in the sight of her glowing body, glistening with beads of sweat that sparkled when the lightning outside flashed. The taste of her lips reminded of him the fruit that grew on the trees of Gallifrey, tangy and mystifying. Hearing her moan and whimper in frustration as she arched her back, trying to reach her hips to his as he teased her, always staying just out of reach, drove him wild. The feel of her toned chest muscles in his hand was tantalizing. He deeply enjoyed those moments until he finally relinquished his power to her, allowing to her to flip them completely so that she was now on top, returning the teasing of his thighs and hips with the knuckles of her fingers. Rose continued to tease him until her brown eyes couldn't stand his begging for her. She finally lowered all of her weight down on to his body, giving herself over to him and allowing him to do with her what he pleased. After all, she had promised him forever, and that's what she was going to give him. She trusted him, more than anyone in the universe.

* * *

For what felt like eternity to the Time Lord and his Bad Wolf, they rocked and swayed and danced together in perfect harmony with the rain that was now beating ferociously against the TARDIS. Their glistening bodies, intertwined hair, and straying lips were the perfect artwork with which they displayed the passion each of them had given their partner. They forged on ceaselessly like the wind against the ship when at last, in a whirl of wind and rain and lightening, their passion and unknown love for each other had finally culminated. Their tired and war-worn bodies spasmed against each other as the booming thunder drowned out their calling of each other's names.

But when all the thunder had rolled on and all that was left was the rain trickling down the window, the Doctor and Rose lied together in his bed heaving deep satisfactory breathes, neither one speaking. They didn't need to. Rose was saying enough already with her head pressed upon his chest listening to his two hearts. She gently played with the fingers of the hand he had injured earlier, tracing the outline of his callouses and placing kisses on the scars where he had burned it. She raised her head when she finally decided to speak, but was met with the Doctor's serene face as his mind finally let him sleep. This perhaps, was the greatest gift she had given him. Peace in his mind. His mind would finally release his body to sleep. She smiled her tongue-in-teeth smile, slightly saddened that he was asleep and couldn't see it, and carefully stroked his hair as he had always done to her. After sweeping the stray hairs from his face, Rose was content enough to bury her face into his shoulder and drift off to sleep for the third time.

* * *

**So I warned you right? Hope you don't feel to freaked out by it... That wasn't my intention ;) I'm not exactly Steven Moffat. R&R**


	4. Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I had an ROTC camp last week. So here's an extra long chapter for you. Hope you appreciate the cliff hanger ;). R&R**

* * *

"What did I do?"

"What did I do?"

...

"What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?"

* * *

The Doctor was laying on his back, naked beneath his chocolaty brown sheets, staring up at the ceiling of his room. His nimble hands crossed over each other on top of his chest, beating out a rhythm in time with his frantic question. His eyes were wide awake and no longer contained the darkened and lusty look they had just few hours previously as they traveled sporadically around the star covered mural on the ceiling, almost as if searching for an answer to his burning question. And with every shallow breath he drew, his lips mouthed the words "What did I do", with the only audible noise being the sound of his gasping whispers to himself.

He knew what- _whom,_ rather- he had done. In the latest hours of his memory he had come to know Rose Tyler. And she had known him. Oh! how they had known each other...

And what a beautifully terrible decision it had been. The Doctor didn't think he could bare the look on his companion's face when she woke to find out just what she had done too; what they had done together. He had to leave before that happened, thinking that maybe her not waking up next to him would soften the blow, even just a little. Making his decision, the Doctor gently tossed off the covers and swung his legs off the bed and on to the floor. In a mad rush, he slipped his brown trousers and white shirt on, not bothering to tuck in his shirt- or even button it completely for that matter. His belt hung through his belt loops but did not buckle, and his tan trainers were on, but barely. He turned for the door, but a voice in the back of his head told him to stop. He froze and turned to look at his Rose still sleeping peacefully beneath his sheets. A new thought had suddenly crossed his mind.

_"What would hurt Rose more? Her waking up naked next to him and being disappointed in herself, or her waking up and him not being there at all? She had enjoyed it last night. 'S not exactly like she shoved me away... She had wanted it... Like she had always wanted but had just been waiting for my blessing. Right?" _The Doctor's mind raced at the endless amount of ways this situation could end, and the happiest endings seemed the most impossible. But travelling with Rose had caused the Doctor to allow for a bit of the impossible.

_"Should I stay..."_

_"... or should I go?"_

_..._

_"Probable..."_

_"...or impossible?"_

_..._

_"My disappointment..."_

_"...or Rose's?"_

He stood silently, unsure of what to do, until finally he turned on his heels and sat down on the bottom edge of the bed at Rose's feet. The mattress sank underneath his weight, evening it out from where he had first gotten up. The Doctor placed his elbows on his thighs and ran his hands through his hair and along his face. He felt along his stubble line to his cheek bones, reminiscing in the sensation of Rose drawing the same pattern with her own hands the night before. He felt like there was still the slightest hint of her scent lingering on the tips of his hair, but he tried to ignore it. There he waited for Rose to wake, bracing himself for her reaction when she finally did.

* * *

It was a while before Rose woke up, but when she finally did, it was a gradual and content awakening. Not completely sure of her surroundings, she rolled over to place her arm across where the Doctor's bare chest had once been. Her tired brain took its time registering the empty space as her hand grabbed at the satiny brown sheets, mindlessly rolling the wrinkles through her fingers and taking in the feel of the Doctor's leftover warmth. When finally she realized that she was reaching for nothing, she quickly sat her head and shoulders up, making sure to keep her chest covered beneath the sheets. Looking around the room, her eyes finally rested on the unusually unkempt Doctor's slumped figure. _"__Had he fallen asleep sitting up? And why at the foot of the bed?__"_

"Doctor," she whispered tentatively. The Doctor sat up straighter and turned his head slightly to show that he had acknowledged her, but said nothing.

"Um... Ya'okay," she added with a slight laugh, obviously confused by his actions.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm..." he paused and furrowed his brow in his typical way that showed that he was thinking deeply. "...fine," he reassured himself as he exhaled and raised his furrowed eye brows.

"Why ya sittin' down there, then?" She giggled again. The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but stopped. For a while he sat there opening and closing his mouth trying to find an answer until he looked down at where he was sitting and raised his eyebrows as if in bewilderment as to how he gotten there. Finally he lower his head and closed his eyes and mouth in defeat. A long moment passed before he answered.

"I don't know... what to do," he finished painfully.

"'M sorry?"

"I... don't know what to do," he stated again, more sure of himself this time. With his back to her, he didn't wait for her bewildered look to continue his explanation. "I'm sitting here because I don't know what to do. I was going to get up and leave, but I didn't want to disappoint you by leaving you alone. So I thought about laying back down, but I didn't want to disappoint you by making you upset... So I waited here... Because I don't know what to do... I didn't know what you would have wanted me to do." The Doctor glanced back quickly, noticing that she was now sitting completely forward with one hand keeping the sheets glued to her chest. There was a puzzled and worried look on her face that suddenly relaxed in preparation for what she was about to ask next. _Did she really even want to know the answer?_

There was a long moment of silence between the two.

It continued for what seemed like forever.

"D'you love me," Rose unexpectedly let slip. She had apparently unnerved herself with her own question, not able to hold his gaze as she stared up at the ceiling, expecting to see the echo of her words hanging in a thick cloud above her head.

The Doctor turned away from her and began rubbing his head in his hands. _Dammit Rose._ Feeling like a fool again as he opened and closed his mouth, he searched deep for the answer to her question. He knew the answer of course. His problem was whether or not to tell her the truth, for her own good. _Rule number one: The Doctor always lies._

"Rose... I- I um..." he cleared his throat as he made his decision, "I need to go check on the TARDIS," he mumbled as he hopped off the bed and ran through the door, never taking a second look back at the bed.

_"Dammit Doctor,"_ Rose thought as she threw the covers off and quickly got dressed in her tank top and shorts. As she went to chase after the Doctor, something in her head told her to grab his trench coat... just in case. After plucking the crumpled coat from the floor, Rose ran through the bedroom door and down corridor to the control room. Much to her surprise and disappointment, however, her Doctor was nowhere to be found. But just when she though that perhaps he had gone to the library or some other random room, she noticed the front door of the TARDIS slightly ajar with a small puddle of rainwater forming just inside the door. Without hesitation, Rose tossed the coat around her shoulders and walked outside.

* * *

The Doctor did not turn around when he heard the TARDIS door creak open. Instead, he was standing a mere five feet outside the door when she found him, lifting his face to the rain and allowing himself to be soaked by the foreign water. Slowly his white shirt turned an off-white color as the water seeped through and his tanned chest became glued to the white cloth. He stood silently with his hands in his pockets staring off into the distance. He tried his hardest to find something to look at; anything. The falling rain, the glittering sand that covered his trainers, anything but turning around and facing her.

Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for the man in front of her. It had been a stupid question after all. She knew that he could never allow himself to become attached to anyone because even if she never died or got lost in battle, he would outlive her. It was the ultimate burden of the Time Lords to always live long enough to see the one thing they loved die. If he didn't love her, it wasn't because he wanted to protect her. He was trying to protect himself. Could she really blame him for that? For last night? Tentatively and unsure of what his reaction would be, she walked up behind him, slipped the coat off of her shoulders and placed it on his, giving his shoulders and neck a slight squeeze before releasing them. She thought for sure she had heard the slightest moan escape throat as he lulled his head and neck to one side, but she ignored it.

"Rose, just..." he began as he pursed his lips, "just put the coat back on. 'M already soaked. No use you getting soaked too." Rose hesitated, wanting to do everything she could to make him feel comfortable with her presence, but she decided now was not the time to frustrate or upset him. So she carefully slid the coat of his back and wrapped it back around her. She couldn't help but noticed that it smelled like him.

"You said you were going to check on the TARDIS," Rose mumbled.

"I lied," the Doctor answered back matter-of-factly. He squinted against the rain and lowered his head, allowing Rose to notice the beads of water dripping from his soaked hair and running down his face and into the sand. Maybe he was crying, but she would never know. Rose crossed her arms as the rain picked up hoping to keep herself warm. Her hair, too, was now soaked and glued together in dripping strings.

"You never answered my question," Rose prodded. Goose bumps rose on the Doctors neck and arms, though he wasn't sure if it was the sudden chill of removing the coat, or the sting of Rose remembering why they were out there in the first place.

"Does it matter, Rose," he finally asked.

"'Course it matters! Doctor, you and I both know that last night wasn't just a man getting upset and feeling like havin' a shag with the closest person in the room," she retorted rather forcefully, yelling over the wind and rain, until she realized the implications of what she had just said.

"I'm not a man, Rose. I'm a Time Lord."

After a long pause, Rose responded, "You're more human than any human I've ever met. Capable of the same emotions. Joy, anger, fear, pride, loss... love." She added the last one in rather carefully.

Finally the Doctor, the Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm, lowered his head in defeat.

"Rose Tyler-" he began, raising his head and searching the sandy horizon with his eyes for support.

"I love you so much..."

"...that it hurts."

He nodded his head slightly as if trying to agree with his own statement.

"It hurts to love you."


	5. I Made it Through the Rain

**Author's Note- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... for not updating sooner. Schools has gotten ridiculous, but I'm finally on break. So here we go- the final chapter!**

* * *

_Previously-_

_Finally the Doctor, the Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm, lowered his head in defeat._

_"Rose Tyler-" he began, raising his head and searching the sandy horizon with his eyes for support._

_"I love you so much..."_

_"...that it hurts."_

_He nodded his head slightly as if trying to agree with his own statement._

_"It hurts to love you."_

* * *

All at once, Rose became painfully aware of the chilling rain soaking the both of them. She was glad that he was facing away from her because she didn't think she would have the nerve to see his face in that moment. She knew those words hurt him just as much as they should have hurt her. If she was to be honest with herself, she wasn't all that hurt. He loved her and that was good enough. The tension of the silence could have been cut with a knife until the Doctor suddenly scoffed. Rose could almost see through the back of his head his eyebrows raise to his hairline.

"You've gone quiet," the Doctor began with a hint of repressed guilt, "The brilliant Rose Tyler is at a loss for words?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That's not fair," Rose gasped as she pointed an accusing finger at his soaked back. The Doctor knew she was right but refused to let her know it, so he continued harshly.

"Nothing's fair. Rose, don't you get that?"

"Look at me," Rose retorted, her face emotionless as she dropped her finger. She had hoped to stop his rambling rampage before he started by forcing him to turn around, but it failed and he continued flawlessly without acknowledging that she had said anything.

"The universe isn't fair... 'S not fair that the greatest race in all of reality is dead. 'S not fair that it's my fault, and it's certainly not fair that I survived and they didn't."

"Please, look at me," Rose was pleading to the sandy ground, but he ignored her and continued without missing a beat.

" 'S not fair that I have to decide who lives and dies-" he bent down to pick up an handful of wet sand and tossed into nowhere nonchalantly, "every bloody time..." he choked through gritted teeth.

"Doctor, at least acknowledge me," Rose said more forcefully. As she did so, she stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder to turn him, but was caught by surprise when he turned on his own. With their hands on each others shoulders, there was no room for either of them to run should they become unnerved. The rain caused both of them to squint as water dripped from their eyelashes and ran down their cheeks like tears. They supposed the universe thought it fitting to cry for them. But that didn't stop the intensity that was shared between their eyes as he finally looked at her; brown on brown.

"We missed your mum's birthday, and that's not fair." The Doctor leaned forward, forcing Rose to take a nervous step back. _He would never hurt her, would he?_ "Your dad died to save the world, and that's not fair." A shake of his head and another step back. "Captain Jack can't ever die, and that's not fair." Another step back. "You almost died to save me, and that's not fair." Rose dared not break his gaze as her back hit the door of the TARDIS. She was trapped. She braced for the oncoming storm.

"I died and regenerated to save your silly, pathetic ape self..." his voice was commanding as she finally dropped her gaze.

"And d'ya know what, Rose Tyler?"

"... it's not fair," she whispered to complete his sentence. She turned her head, revealing her sculpted collar bone, and dropped her hands from his shoulders. She was surprised, however, when the weight of her falling arms was caught when his own hands slipped from her shoulders to catch her hands. He squeezed them gently, and if her eyes hadn't been closed, she would have seen the slightest hint of a sad smile as he shook his head.

"It was the least I could have done..."

His tone had completely changed. He said it so matter-of-factly, as if there was not an ounce of guilt or doubt in his mind about what he had said. Her eyes shot open at this statement, caught off guard by the rain in her face again. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as he continued.

"...but it's not fair for me to have you," he finished.

"Then you don't have to have me, just love me," she begged. His features dropped in exasperation at her misunderstanding.

"Rose-"

"I think I could have managed," she laughed nervously as she cupped his face with her hands. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes to Rose's satisfaction.

"Rose," he began as he gripped her hands and removed them from his face, leaving ghostly beads of water in the shape of her hands on his cheeks. His eyes were sad but determined. "It's not fair to you, and that's your problem. But it's not fair to me, and that's my problem. And I just can't anymore." He shook his head matter-of-factly.

"Can't what," she asked confused, though deep down she knew the answer. She wanted to make him say it out loud.

"I can't carry any more weight," he began as his left eyebrow arched and he tried to look anywhere but at her. All he saw was sand and rain. "If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive the person responsible. But if anything happened to me?" He paused and looked straight into her. "I'd never forgive myself," he paused again, "and what kind of way to live is that?" His voice cracked and he looked back into the distance. Rose didn't miss a beat answering.

" 'S not fair."

He laughed lightly at her brilliance, which made her smile. "It's not fair," he agreed. The statement no longer seemed as harsh as it had before, nor did the pressure of the TARDIS door on her back seem so threatening. Once again, the rain picked up to fill the gap of silence between the two with noise, almost as if on que. The Doctor reached over Rose's shoulder to the door and gestured to go back inside. "Right, yeah," she sighed turning to go back inside. They both blushed as they walked inside, recalling the close proximity of their bodies mere seconds ago. It was almost like last night had changed nothing about their relationship, but both companions knew better than that. They would manage, though. It wouldn't be fair if they didn't.

"So where to now, Doctor," Rose prodded with new-found exuberance as she flounced onto the jump seat.

"Oi! You're wet! Not on the console," the Doctor whined. Rose immediately sprang up and mouthed a silent "sorry" though she wasn't really. She smiled her trademark tongue-in-teeth smile that she saved only for him, and he couldn't help but return his own special smirk as he messed with buttons and levers on the console.

"Well, it seems the TARDIS has finally cooled down enough, thanks to my sheer brilliance," he paused his movements to take in her reaction before continuing, "so I was thinking... oh I dunno... All of time and space? No better place to start than your own home! Your mum's birthday sound good?"

"Brilliant," she giggled, sending more water flying from his trenchcoat.

"Brilliant," he agreed. He smiled as she flounced away to change, but the slightest twinge of sadness couldn't escape his face as she left. He turned back to the controls and placed both hands on them, bracing his weight for just a second before rocking back upright. He loved her, and though he knew it wasn't fair, he didn't really care, now did he? One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel. He smiled a true smile now as he stood up straighter, and he looked down at his burned hand to notice that all of the scars had finally gone. He rubbed it mindlessly as a chill from still being soaked caused him to shiver. Though the scars were gone, the sensation of Rose tracing them with her lips lingered still. Perhaps that was what made him shiver. He decided it didn't matter either way.

* * *

**Author's note- Finally! This chapter was the hardest to write, mainly because I didn't want it to be a cheesy ending that would cheapen the rest of the story. Hope I did it justice. R&R and let me know, and I can always change what you don't like.**


End file.
